Las Notas De Mi Amor
by NahirLokura
Summary: La música Guiara sus pulsos, Sus miradas sus sentidos y Su amor El Futuro... Shaoran Un Joven Codiciado en Todo el Oriente se enamora a primera vista de una joven talentosa, pero esta solo quiere exponerse... Que Les Deparara el futuro?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

**El Bar**

**En una mansión, de la familia más rica y poderosa de todo Oriente. Un joven debate en su estudio el curso de su vida…**

**POV Shaoran**

**Jodida vida… mi vida personal es un infierno. No digo que no tenga dinero, fama o genética pero hay algo que realmente me molesta… un matrimonio arreglado. Mi madre insiste que si no me caso dentro de dos años ella misma va a buscar una novia que cumpla con sus expectativas. Me enferma no poder tomar una decisión como esa, pero no puedo, como futuro Líder del Clan Li, no puedo.**

**Me estiro en mi sillón intentado relajar los músculos de mi cuello. ¿Cómo podre encontrar esa persona que haga palpitar mi corazón si es que existe eso del AMOR? **

**Con mis 25 años nunca sentí algo así, no digo que no saliera con mujeres, nunca me falto compañía pero tan solo eran cosas de una noche, relaciones pasajeras. "Me quedan dos años de estar soltero" pienso… **

**Ya necesito calmar estos pensamientos, la única forma es escuchando algo de música. Mi mente se distrae de una forma tan radical que logro concentrarme en lo principal, Las Empresas Li Tecnología. Después de todo soy el joven empresario más exitoso de oriente. Mi padre también lo era, hasta que murió por un paro cardiaco.**

**Sin más rodeos, me levanto de mi escritorio, busco mi saco y mis llaves. Voy a salir a algún bar donde haya alguna buena música. Salgo del estudio, recorro los interminables corredores y voy al garaje. Subo a mi Porch Carrera Gt Verde opaco. Y me marcho…**

**La ciudad de Tokio es bastante transitada, me mude a Japón hace unos 4 años para establecer una nueva sede en Japón, la que esta en Hong Kong administras mi madre, junto con mis hermanas ya todas casadas (Matrimonios arreglados) aunque se las nota bastante felices.**

**Recorro las calles, pero no hay ninguno que bar pasable que me apeteciere. Tras una larga búsqueda, encuentro un bar bastante sencillo pero con una moderada clientela. Bajo, y entro. Es un ambiente muy placentero, existe un escenario no muy grande pero capaz de tener un piano de cola y un micrófono. Un mujer, que supongo que es la dueña del lugar, como buena anfitriona habla con una tonada bastante dulce. Es una mujer alta, con un cabello con bucles y unos ojos impresionantes, color verde esmeralda. **

**Me dirijo a la barra, una mesera se acerca y pido una cerveza, asiente y se retira a servir. Disfruto los comentarios y chiste que hace la anfitriona.**

**-Ahora, queridos clientes por favor reciban con un fuerte aplazo a mi hija- dice la anfitriona, y atrás de ella una… una… joven hermosa… piernas largas, cabello hasta los hombros, color castaño, esos impresionantes ojos esmeraldas, sinceramente tiene buenos atributos, además de ese rostro… tan fino y hermoso…**

**La hermosa chica se sienta al frente del piano, un muchacho coloca el micrófono al frente de su rostro a una altura cómoda, y empieza… **

**Suaves notas surgen del deslizamiento de esas hermosas manos, una melodía que estremece algo en mí… ¿sentimentalismo?... ahora creo que empieza a cantar… mi corazón palpita rápidamente…**

_Bésame suavemente _  
_Estoy durmiendo en silencio _  
_Totalmente sola _  
_En el hielo y la nieve…_

**Su voz traspasa mi pecho llegando a mi alma, como es posible que una persona toque el piano y tenga esa hermosa, delicada y dulce voz… Siento que mi cabeza no está aquí, que está a mil kilómetros luz de aquí…**

_En mi sueño llamo _  
_Llamo tu nombre _  
_Tu eres mi amor…_

**Su voz, me cautiva. "Tengo que saber su nombre"… me digo a mis adentros. **

_En tus ojos _  
_Busco por mi memoria _  
_Perdido en vano _  
_Tan lejos de este escenario _  
_Sostenme suavemente _  
_Y jurame una y otra vez _  
_Nosostros nunca estaremos solos _

**Me limito a observar cada hermoso y sencillo movimiento de sus manos tan agiles que se mueven, de nota en nota… **

_Si tu puedes tocar mis plumas suavemente _  
_Yo te dare mi amor _  
_Nos enbarcamos en la obscuridad de la noche _  
_Lejos en el mar _  
_Me encuentro ahi _  
_Te encuentras ahi _  
_Amame ahora _  
_Si te atreves..._

(You are my Love- Yui Makino) **_Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle_**

**Pero en ese verso, en esas cinco palabras, mi cabeza piensa en solo esas cinco desquiciadas palabras. "Ámame ahora… Si te atreves…" **

**La joven termina la dulce y hermosa canción, se levanta y absolutamente todos aplauden y yo obviamente. La chica hace una leve reverencia y se retira, tomando así la anfitriona de nuevo su lugar en el escenario. Mis ojos siguen a la joven, hasta que entra supongo que a los camerinos del pequeño lugar.**

**-¿Un gran talento tiene la hija de la dueña no es así?- me pregunta la mesera. Pero estoy tan embobado que simplemente asiento con la cabeza.**

**-¿Sabía que ella fue la que compuso esa hermosa canción y melodía?- me comenta, mientras observa al escenario. Sonríe, supongo que por mi cara de asombro, además la voz prodigiosa, talento nato en el piano, ¿También compone? Una persona tan completa y hermosa…**

**-Disculpe ¿necesita una servilleta?- creo que noto la cara de bobo que debo tener en estos instantes, pero es imposible que no la recuerde…**

**-¿Cuál es su nombre?- me animo a preguntarle.**

**-Sakura- me responde espontáneamente.**

**Sakura… Flor de cerezo… Un hermoso nombre… Tengo que saber más de ella…**

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**


	2. Con Solo Un Vistazo

¡Hola Amigos Lectores! Espero que les Este Gustando… ¡Bueno Este Capítulo se lo dedico a dos amigas que me apoyan con esta iniciativa! ¡Y me dieron un toque de inspiración! Sera Corto Por que en el siguiente se van a cansar un poco. (^_^)

**Gracias Tati… Gracias Gery…**

**Capitulo 2**

**Con solo un vistazo**

Veo mi reloj y son más de las dos de la mañana, la gente está empezando a marcharse, yo sigo aquí, en la barra pensando en esa chica… "DIOS QUE MUJER" pienso a recordar sus largas piernas, su muy marcada figura, sus manos su voz…

-Disculpe estamos cerrando, espero que no le moleste.- me anuncia, la joven de la barra sacándome de mi transe.

-Sí, discúlpeme usted a mí. Un hermoso lugar…

-¿Hermoso el entretenimiento no cree?- dice con una sonrisa picara y me atrapó.

-Si espectacular- le digo devolviéndole la sonrisa. – ¿Mañana estará abierto?- le pregunto antes de marcharme.

-Sí señor, de viernes a domingo.- me responde.

-Gracias, hasta luego- definitivamente voy a volver.

Me retiro del establecimiento, pero recién noto el nombre del local "Flor De Primavera" bastante atrayente, tiene un frente no muy producido, ni muy descuidado. Es sencillamente tranquilo y el lugar es bastante tranquilo.

Subo a mi coche me retiro a mi casa. En todo el trayecto sigo sintiendo la canción de ella, creo que me enamore… Si creo que es eso… Quién diría que yo, Shaoran Li, estaría colado por una muchacha a la cual solo vi unos cinco minutos, me haya enamorado… No seguro no es amor.

Llego a la mansión Li y guardo el coche en el garaje. Al entrar me sorprende ver a Wein, mi mayordomo y la persona que me crio desde que era muy pequeño, esperándome en la sala.

-Disculpa Wein, no te he avisado que volvería tarde.-le anuncio.

-No hay ningún problema joven Li.- me responde- ¿Va a cenar joven Li?- y siempre tan atento me pregunta.

-Sí, gracias por la atención.- le respondo, el asiente y se retira hacia la cocina.

Me siento en el sofá, un sofá amplio, color carmesí oscuro.

-Que hermosa voz tiene… - digo en voz alta y tiro mi cabeza en el sofá.

Pasan unos 15 minutos y aparece Wein anunciando que la cena está servida. No le hubiese pedido a Sean que se molestara pero realmente tenía hambre, no había comido nada por estar atento a mis pensamientos. –Gracias Wein, por favor valla a descansar.- el asiente y se va.

Me levanto y me dirijo al comedor. Un comedor demasiado grande para mí y Wein solos, tiene unas 24 sillas, las cuales solo usamos dos. Ya que él y yo, solemos comer aquí, el servicio como en la cocina pero Wein es como de mi familia.

Es la primera vez que me siento tan solo, realmente me gustaría estar con esa persona especial. Llegar del trabajo y que te esperen con una sonrisa en la puerta, que se preocupen por uno, que sueñen con uno y uno soñar con esa persona… Pero si mi matrimonio es arreglado que caso tiene pensar en eso, seriamos dos desconocidos dentro de una misma casa, y al momento de dar progenitores ni siquiera pensarías en la personas con la que compartes un trozo de tu alma…

Necesito verla… Necesito Oírla…

Termino la "cena" porque en realidad son como las cuatro de la mañana, y me voy a mi habitación, me coloco el pantalón del pijama sin la camisa, no me gusta dormir con camisa, me incomoda. Sin más me acuesto, pensando en cómo encarare la situación, quiero saber más de ella.

Creo que me estoy volviendo un acosador…

Luego de varios movimientos para acomodarme, consigo la posición que me concilia el sueño… y así me hundo en mis pensamientos… que son sobre ella…

**_CONTINUARA…_**

* * *

Bueno Gracias Ya tngo Los Primero Reviews Y Me Hace MUY FELIZ! de que le este gustando! Por eso hare el proximo capitulo mas extenso y muy hermosoo... :D


	3. Un Extraño

**¡Bueno Como están AHÍ! Bueno No Los Distraigo Mas… ¡A LEER!**

**Capitulo 3**

**Un Extraño**

**Sakura POV**

Otro día mas… Tengo que levantarme y ayudar a mi madre a limpiar el bar. Me levanto apenas, porque siempre me he quedado dormida un poco más… Me higienizo, salgo al salón y bajo las escaleras… Mi "casa" está arriba del bar solo hay que bajar unas escaleras para estar expuesta ante todos… Me es algo irritante.

Mi madre ya está abajo haciendo las cuentas con Naoko, una amiga y compañera de universidad que trabaja con nosotras… Bueno a ella le pagan, yo lo hago por ayudar a mi madre, y así ella pueda pagar mis estudios.

¿Mi padre? Bueno es un tema complicado… cuando yo recién había nacido, mi madre era muy joven, cuando conoció a Fujitaka… Entonces los padres de Fujitaka, unos grandes empresarios de Japón, se lo llevaron a Hong Kong dejando a mi madre embaraza y sin saber que lo estaba. En resumen… Soy una "bastarda" pero no me molesta serlo. Mi madre salió adelante con sus 18 años, y me tuvo a mí. Con un gran esfuerzo administro este bar, siempre le gusto la música y un ambiente para compartir, desde muy chica, mi madre me enseño a tocar el piano y a dar lecciones de canto. Poco a poco me anime, a escribir partituras y canciones… Las cuales, canto únicamente en el bar, absolutamente aquí.

Limpiamos aquí, limpiamos allá… Al fin y al cabo terminamos agotadas, lo bueno es que abrimos los finde semanas, dándome tiempo para estudiar y ayudar a mi madre. Naoko, se retira porque tiene que almorzar con su hermano que acaba de llegar a Tokio. Mi madre sube a preparar la comida y yo me acerc0 al piano, que aun no terminamos de pagar… Jaj…

(Toco las notas de la canción de ayer)

-¡Sakura la comida esta lista!-me grita desde arriba mi madre.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Ahí Subo!-le contesto.

Cierro la tapa de piano, y subo…

Mi madre me comenta, que a todos les pareció una hermosa canción, que quedaron maravillados… Solo me sonrojo un poco. Siempre que el entretenimiento no llega o se tarda, mi madre saca el Plan B… Yo… jajá.

Bueno, levanto los platos y los lavo. Mi madre se va a descansar para estar con toda su energía esta noche, ya que es la última de esta semana. Un domingo bastante tranquilo.

Tomo mi bolso, tengo que salir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros para la universidad, pero me llama la atención un auto caro color verde en la otra vereda. Nunca ahí de esos por aquí… Vuelvo a mi camino, pero alguien me toca el hombro. Me volteo…

-Disculpe señorita…- un chico castaño, ojos ámbar me habla- ¿usted toco anoche en el bar de allí?- me pregunta.

-Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Me gusto mucho, canto y toco como nadie.-me sonrojo- ¿Usted es artista?- me pregunto haciéndome sonrojar mas…

-No, no no-niego- Solo toco en el bar de mi madre. Solo cuando el entretenimiento no asiste- le comento, pero… ¿Por qué le digo todo esto a un extraño? –Disculpe ¿usted quién es?- le digo.

-Me llamo Shaoran, Shaoran Li, señorita. –usando un tono seductor, aun no funciono conmigo.

-Ohh… Bueno Li, discúlpame tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros. –le menciono porque si no llegare tarde.

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- se ofrece.

-¿Acaso eres un violador, pedófilo o secuestrador?-le digo algo burlona. Lo cual solo le saca una sonrisa torcida.

-No pienses eso de mi, solo soy un caballero… ¿Cuál es tu nombre señorita?- me dice con tono seductor que como antes no funciona conmigo.

.Sakura, Sakura Amamiya.-le digo con su mismo tono lo cual le saca un ceño raro como si quisiese anotar algo.

-Un gusto ¿Entonces quieres el aventón?-me repite.

-Si no eres, un violador, ni un pedófilo, ni un secuestrador. Está bien tomo me gustaría que me lleve. –mejor porque no estamos en tiempo de gastar dinero, si me ahorro el viaje mejor. – ¿Dónde está tu vehículo?-le digo sin más.

-Es aquel.-señalado el auto lujoso que vi.

Bueno me sorprendo un poco… ¿Sera un acosador? Además para tener semejante vehículo debe tener dinero… ¿Y si es de la mafia?... –Vamos no te hare nada.- me interrumpe mis pensamientos.

-Bueno, espera…-saco una lapicera y escribo en mi brazo "Shaoran Li, Auto verde".

-¿Por qué te escribes el brazo?- me pregunta con una cara de pregunta.

-Por si encuentran mi cuerpo, lo leerán y sabrán que fuiste tú.- me explico seria. Pero Shaoran intenta reprimir la risa y son éxito porque vi su muy linda sonrisa, dientes perfectos y con esos hoyuelos que la hacen más especial. Simplemente sonrió y nos subimos.

Realmente es muy cómodo, al igual que tiene ese aroma masculino. – ¿Donde es la biblioteca?-me pregunta arrancando el motor.

-Es…-le indico y empezamos el camino.

Tenemos una charla bastante fluida, hablamos de música, instrumentos, gustos. Al fin y al cabo me cae bien Shaoran Li.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, parquea el auto en un costado. – ¿Quieres que te lleve devuelta a tu casa?- algo raro está pasando.

-Ya suelta, que es lo quieres. Nadie se ofrece dos veces a llevar a una persona que no conoce.-le digo disgustada.

-No, me malinterpretes. Solo quiero ser tu amigo.- me dice mirándome a los ojos, lo cuales sigo mirando y no veo que sea mentira.

-Está bien, ¿Entras o te quedas afuera?-le digo desde la puerta inmensa, de la biblioteca.

-Ok, vamos- me dice y entramos.

Saluda a la bibliotecaria, que es muy amiga mía porque es hermana de Naoko. Siempre vengo, porque me gusta leer.

Bueno voy a la sección de Biología, mientras Li me sigue. Y busco para lo que he venido.

-Ya que eres taaan caballero Li, tenme esto por favor- y le pongo dos libros sobre sus manos- gracias – le digo. Parece estar disfrutando esto… que persona más rara.

-¿Anatomía y construcción celular?- pregunta Li- ¿Qué estas estudiando?- termina.

-Quiero estudiar Medicina, quiero ayudar a la gente y saber que puedo aportar algo a la sociedad.- el solo me mira con cara de sorprendido. –Bueno, vamos ya.

Vamos a la entrada, la hermana de Naoko, Mitsuki, nos sella los libros y no da el tiempo de entrega. Salimos, y tomo los libros que tiene Shaoran.

El camino de regreso es un silencio incomodo, uno debe romper el hielo.

-Bueno Amamiya- al fin el Lobo se saca la máscara de oveja pienso.- cantaras hoy.-me pregunta y me sorprende.

-Quizás, como andamos muy cortas de presupuesto creo que tendré que ser yo la que suba al escenario.-le explico y creo que estoy ¿Sonrojada? Rápidamente miro por la ventana, no quiero que lo note.

-Entonces, te veré mas tarde. –me dice y noto que estamos al frente del bar.

-Está bien, le digo y sigo con el sonrojo así que me bajo rápido y me despido desde afuera.

Entro rápidamente al bar, porque aun está ahí, afuera.

¿Está hoy aquí? ¿Qué deberé cantar? ¿Por qué me persigue?

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

**Bueno Chicos Este Es Mas Largo y Creo que Van a Ser Mas Largos... El proximo Capitulo va a ser Muy Tierno :3 Un Abrazo y Espero Que Sigan leyendo Y Dejando Revies! :D**


	4. Mi Unica Esperanza

**Hola Chicos Como Estan? Bueno Un Capitulo Mas :3 Jeje En Este Les Puedo Decir Que Llore Un Poqito Escribiendolo... Pues Tiene Algo Oculto... Bueno Espero Que Le Guste... Un Abrazo a Mi Amiga Tatti :D**

* * *

Capitulo 4

Mi Unica Esperanza...

Sakura POV

El Bar está listo para abrir, solo falta que venga Naoko, al parecer traerá a su hermano para mostrarle donde trabaja. Me pareció una buena idea, así también conoce un poco el ambiente donde se maneja Naoko.

Hoy tampoco contratamos entretenimiento. Estamos cada vez mas apretadas según mi madre, pero hoy es domingo… asique hoy tendré que tocar algo para que termine con broche de oro, aunque tengo nervios, siempre los tuve cada vez que subía, pero se van cuando toco la primera nota ¡La tensión se disipa y logro dar mi cien por ciento! Porque no se… es que cuando toco mi mente se va a otro lugar, a uno donde estoy sola, tranquila y feliz.

Al fin llega Naoko, con su hermano. Un chico alto, cabello negro, unos ojos azules y usa lentes. Bastante apuesto pero no es mi "tipo" o simplemente no puedo pensar en chicos, solo tengo que estudiar y ayudar a mi madre.

-Hola Sakura, perdona el retraso. El es mi hermano Eriol.- me saluda y presenta al chico.

-Hola un gusto Sakura, soy el hermano de Naoko.- se presenta.

-Hola Eriol, Un gusto, Naoko me hablo mucho de ti.- respondo educada- bueno… Naoko empezamos a abrir mi madre baja en unos minutos…-le anuncio.

-Si si, claro.-me afirma- bueno hermano, si quieres toma asiento nosotras tenemos que terminar de abrir.-le dice Naoko. El asiente y se va a sentar a las mesas al frente del escenario.

Bajamos el resto de las sillas que nos quedaban sobre las mesas, subimos las persianas metálicas de las ventanas, prendemos el pequeño cartel luminoso que tenemos y sacamos un pequeño cartel a la acera.

Nos acercamos a sentarnos junto a Eriol hasta que empiece a llegar la clientela. Platicamos del poco turismo que vio junto a Naoko, las comidas, las personas en fin, de todo un poco. Llegan los primeros clientes y tomamos nuestro lugares, Naoko en la barra y yo de mesera.

Poco a poco, el bar se llena moderadamente y es cuando mi madre baja, toma el micrófono empieza a platicar fluidamente, haciendo pequeñas bromas, dando alguna que otra novedad o simplemente sonriendo.

Parecía ser una noche tranquila hasta que entra Shaoran Li.

Lo veo en la entrada y yo estoy cerca de los baños. Esta de traje con saco al hombro, la camisa arremangada y el cuello de la camisa desprolijo, un estilo rebelde que le queda bastante bien, pero no es tiempo de pensar en modas y ropa.

Me dirijo a recibir al nuevo cliente…

Me voy acercando y noto que no quita la vista del escenario donde eta mi madre hablando. Cuando estoy detrás de él, ciento una fragancia, tan deliciosa, tan varonil, seguro es un perfume bastante caro, yo apenas uso uno de vainilla que venden en cartillas a mi madre.

-Disculpe que va a ordena.- le pregunto picara, pero lo sorprendí parece haciendo que se levante.

Al parecer me reconoce y se le relajan los músculos faciales (jeje).

-¡Hola! Me asustaste… ¿no sabes que no es de educación aparecer entre las tinieblas y asustar a los buenos clientes?- ahora el tiene se hace pícaro.

-No sabía.- le digo indiferente.

Me observa como si fuese una alienígena, eso me molesta.

-¿No quieres pedir nada? Tengo que seguir atendiendo.- le digo.

-Una cerveza, por favor.- ordena.

-Hay se la traigo.- le respondo.

Voy a la barra, Naoko me sirve la cerveza, la pongo en la bandeja- Naoko ¿Sabes quién es el chico de allí?-le señalo donde esta Shaoran Li.

-No lo sé Sakura, vino ayer y quedo admirándote mientras tocaba.- me lo dice entre risas. Yo no sigo la conversación hay trabajo que hacer…

-Aquí está la cerveza Li.-le digo colocando la botella suavemente sobre la mesa con un vaso de cristal. – ¿Algo más?- con un tono frio.

-No, está perfecto.- me sonríe… ¡Que hermosa sonrisa! Me encanta…-Solo me gustaría verte cantar…-al acto siento que mis mejillas se sonrojan.

-Dentro de un rato.- le digo cortante y me retiro como pueda disimuladamente.

¡Qué idiota! -.-"

Voy hacia la barra a tomar un descanso de dos minutos…

-Es guapo… ¿No?-me dice Naoko mientras apoyas sus codos en la barra con su cabeza en las manos observando a Shaoran.

-¿Quién?-le digo haciéndome la desentendida.

-Al que le llevaste la cerveza-me aclara.

-Ah, no lo sé. Tengo otras cosas en la que pensar…-le respondo justificándome… aunque realmente es guapo ahora que lo veo… Una mandíbula marcada, cabello rebelde, pestañas largas y arqueadas… Si es guapo Shaoran Li.

-Porque no sales con el- una directa fuerte la que me manda Naoko.

-No puedo, tengo que trabajar y estudiar… además necesito ayudar a mi madre, algunas cosas no se pagan solas, tú lo sabes… -le respondo.

-Si lo sé… -me responde apenada- Sakura siempre estás dando lo mejor de ti, solo pensé que podrías darte un respiro… ya sabes algo divertido…-en parte tiene razón, pero si no trabajo no tendré para… bueno eso no viene al caso. No puedo, no queda tiempo en mi vida para el amor…

Hoy parece una noche muy divertida, mi mamá sabe como entretener… Hasta Shaoran se lo ve disfrutando las frases y comentarios de mi madre. Me gustaría tener más tiempo para disfrutar la vida… es lo que pienso…

-Sakura, te toca salir en escena.-interrumpe mi observación Naoko que me recuerda.-Cierto… ¡Que nervios!-le digo y voy en busca de mis partituras…

Lista ya, me acerco a los pequeños escalones de madera pulida del escenario. Mi madre me anuncia y pide fuertes aplauso, lo que causa que me sonroje y este nerviosa… y por eso casi tropiezo con el último escalón, el público se ríe y solo lo sigo con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

Me siento al piano, me tomo unos segundos para mirar al publico… Todos me observan como búhos, logro ver a Shaoran mirándome a los ojos. ¡POR QUE ME PONE NERVIOSA! ¡LO HACE APROPOSITO!

Abro la tapa suavemente, coloco las partituras y estiro rozo suavemente las notas. Me colocan el micrófono cerca y Lista…

(Only Hope- Mandy Moore)

…(Introducción)…

**_Hay una canción que está dentro de mi alma.  
Es la que he tratado de escribir una y otra vez…_**

Mis manos se mueven solas… las notas me las sé de memoria…

**_Estoy despierta en el frío infinito.  
Pero me cantas una y otra y otra vez…_**

Cada letra…Cada nota despierta en mi otra persona… Una que no tiene miedo… Una que no le importa equivocarse… Una que Vive y Ama a la música…

**_Así que agacho mi cabeza hacia abajo.  
Y levanto mis manos y rezar  
Para ser solo tuya, rezo, para ser tuyos  
Ahora sé que eres mi única esperanza…_**

Mis Preocupaciones se van… Mi mente se despeja… Mi corazón canta y mi cuerpo toca…

**_Cántame la canción de las estrellas.  
De su galaxia bailando y riendo y riendo otra vez.  
Cuando parece que mis sueños están tan lejos  
Cántame sobre los planes que tienes para mí otra vez_**

Me siento Curada…

**_Así que agacho mi cabeza hacia abajo.  
Y levanto mis manos y rezar  
Para ser solo tuya, rezo, para ser tuyos  
Ahora sé, tú eres mi única esperanza. _**

**_…_**

**_Te doy mi destino.  
Te estoy dando todo de mí.  
Quiero tu sinfonía, cantando en todo lo que soy  
En la parte superior de mis pulmones, me estoy dando la espalda. _**

Mi corazón a todo lo que puede dar y una lagrima fugitiva a mis sentimientos cae…

**_Así que agacho mi cabeza hacia abajo.  
Y levanto mis manos y rezar  
Para ser solo tuya, rezo, que ser tuyo  
Te lo ruego, a ser tuyo  
…_**

**_…Ahora sé que eres mi única esperanza…_**

Otra lagrima mas cae… Mis sentimientos reflejados en mi voz…

**_ (Hmmmmm…)_**

**_(Hmmmmm…)_**

**_(Oooooh...)_**

Termino las ultimas notas… acaricio las teclas… y como olas que se chocan contra la costa, suenan… los aplausos… aun mi mente sigue encerrada en esa persona… cierro delicadamente la tapa del piano. Me inclino y siguen los aplausos. Mi madre sube y se ubica en mi costado y habla, mi mente esta algo aturdida asique hago una leve inclinación y mientras bajo los escalones me seco las lagrimas que escaparon, en el desenfreno de emociones.

Voy hacia el pasillo para subir a mi casa, pero ahí está el. Shaoran apoyado en la pared como si me esperara hace tiempo…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno Si Les Gusto Me Gustaria Saberlo... Y Tambien Si no les Gusto... Dejen Reviews! Los Qiero Mucho... Gracias por leer... Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QE ME DEJARON! ME AYUDAN A SEGUIR ASIENDO ESTO.. QUE BUENO ES LO QUE ME GUSTA! **


	5. Mi Corazon No Piensa

**Hola! Bueno Me Tarde Porque Bueno... Estaba algo distraida pensando en mi Shaoran... jeje Espero Que Les Guste Este Capitulo! Asi Que PORFAVOR DEJE REVIWES! Asi puedo saber si es de su agrado y algo no le gusto! Gracias... Y LEAN Wiiii!**

* * *

Capitulo 5

Mi Corazón No Piensa

**Shaoran POV**

No puedo mas, tengo que hacer algo, mi corazón quiere salirse de mi pecho… Me estoy volviendo loco… Loco por Sakura.

Es tan talentosa, sus canciones me atrapan. Canta como nadie ha cantado nunca… en cada simple palabra que prenuncian sus hermosos labios, contiene cada sentimiento que ella siente y expresa. Una voz que fluye como un rio esperando llegar al mar…

Mi corazón decide por mí, me levantó. Seguro que cuando termine se irá por aquel pasillo. por donde se fue ayer, me muevo disimuladamente al pasillo y espero que ella venga, se que lo hará.

Siento que los aplausos terminan y veo de golpe esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, que están enfrente de mí. Noto que está nerviosa, porque se roza los dientes contra los labios. Esos labios rosados… demasiados atrayentes… ¡Carajo! ¡Resiste!.

-¿Qué quieres Shaoran?-no se hace esperar su pregunta.

Piensa… piensa…

-Quería felicitarte. Cantas demasiado bien ¿Intentaste cantar profesionalmente?- agradezco a mi cerebro haber tomado el mando.

-¡Gracias!-me responde con alegría y esa mágica sonrisa-no solo quiero cantar aquí.-termina,

-¡Pero tienes un talento único! Deberías aprovecharlo-la tomo por los hombros con delicadeza, lo cual le produce un leve sonrojo- yo te puedo ayudar Sakura solo dímelo.-me termino ofreciendo… Wow… creo que me estoy obsesionando…

-Shaoran gracias, eres muy amable, pero…-se pausa para pensarlo- no puedo Shaoran, tengo los estudios, el bar y mi otro trabajo- ¿Otro trabajo? ¿Tanto se esfuerza en conseguir dinero?

Me acerco a su oído suavemente –Cuenta conmigo Sakura…- le digo.

-Eto...t. ¡Me llaman! –Se separa de un salto- al parecer Naoko no puede sola con los vasos -(Naoko perfectamente los lleva) –Emm… nos vemos…- Si… Definitivamente la puse nerviosa… tanto que casi se trompiza con una mesa en el camino… Que inocencia… me gusta…

**Sakura POV**

¡Que intenta hacer Shaoran! ¡Me puso muy nerviosa! ¿Por qué?...

-El chico de ahí, te tiro los perros ¿no es cierto amiga?-dice Naoko con un sonrisa burlona, me gustaría darle un puñetazo jaja…

-¿Qué intentas decir?- le digo con indiferencia, como si no me importara. Bahh… ¿Por qué tendría que impórtame?

-No, se desde que vino ayer esta mirándote… siempre… como ahora…-me dice tranquilamente mientras observa el pasillo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué dices eso?!-cuando giro mi cabeza… ahí esta… apoyado en la misma pared de hace un momento mirándome. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo y una sensación rara se apropiada de mi…

-Te lo dije, le interesas al guapetón.-termina de decirme y se va a terminar de servir las bebidas.

En estos momentos extraño a mi mejor amiga y prima de toda la vida, ella sabría como aconsejarme y darme hacerme dar cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor, siempre he sido muy despistada, cuando estábamos juntas ella era mis ojos y mente, y yo solo era los impulsos… éramos muy unidas hasta que se tuvo que ir a estudiar a Inglaterra. De vez en cuando nos enviamos cartas (mejor dicho testamentos) contándonos todo… La extraño…

Los clientes empiezan a marcharse, y debo recoger lo que ha quedado en las mesas. Apilo todo en un brazo, por lo menos seis vasos y tres botellas entraron en la bandeja con la cual sirvo, típica de mesera. Como puedo, intento llegar a la barra, voy lento para no tirar lo que llevo, todo ha salido bastante bien solo falta un par de pasos más y estaré sobre la barra… Sigo despacio pero me tuerzo el pie (típico de mí) y empiezo a perder el equilibrio de la bandeja… lo único que hago es enredarme más y cierro los ojos preparándome para caer al suelo.

Un brazo rodea mi cintura, y otro sujeta la bandeja donde no se ha caído nada. Unos ojos ámbar mi miran, una mirada tan protectora y ruda… ¡Que hace Shaoran aun aquí! ¿Por qué diablos esta mirándome de esa manera? No puedo… sus ojos me atrapan…

-¡Gracias, joven!- sale mi madre algo apresurada al ver todo toda la escena. ¡¿Por qué tenía que cortarlo?! ¡¿Qué?! Definitivamente no me entiendo…

-No fue nada.-le responde amable y me ayuda a reponer mi compostura y coloca la bandeja en una mesa al costado.

-Mi hija es algo despistada, como yo.- me justifica con esa sonrisa de madre…

-Ya lo veo.- dice y muestra esa sonrisa…

-Gracias, Shaoran-le digo con la mirada fija en el suelo totalmente roja, no logro entender si por escena de reciente o por que Naoko me hace señales con el pulgar.

-No fue nada, después de todo ¿Somos amigos no es cierto?- con esa toma seductora, a la cual soy inmune.

Mi madre lo nota. Y nota esa sonrisa… la cual tiene cuando le surge una idea… ¡No! ¡Espero que no se atreva!

-Disculpe, mi hija está con mu estresada…-¡Dios ayúdame! (pienso)- es que no sale a divertirse… Me gustaría saber si se podría una…-¡No no te atrevas! (pienso… y me muerdo los labios)- salir con ella… -Lo hizo. Me gustaría que en este instante la tierra se abriera y me tragara…

-Me encantaría.-responde Shaoran.

-P…pero tengo que ir a la universidad, luego a enseñar a los chicos y estudiar…-me tiembla los labios.

-No hay problema, yo iré hoy a enseñar. Además podría pasar después de la universidad y estudiarías mañana, no creo que pase nada…-mi mama… su sonrisa es la más fastidiosa de todas… Madres… son todo un caso perdido…

Shaoran se limita a esperar mi respuesta, mi madre sigue con esa fastidiosa sonrisa picara…

-Está bien.- digo y Shaoran se le ilumina la cara y a mi madre le sale una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿A las siete está bien?- pregunta Shaoran… se lo ve ¿feliz?

-Claro a las siete te espera.-responde mi madre… ¡Carajo! ¡Ni una hora puedo decidir!

Me limito a verlos con furia, y me voy arriba. Ya no puedo ver esta situación vergonzosa, mientras subo veo que siguen hablando. Que planes estarán haciendo, lamentablemente mañana tengo universidad asique me tengo que ir a dormir.

Doy vueltas y vueltas… no logro conciliar el sueño… me tiene algo nerviosa tener una cita… mi primera cita… Empiezo a recordarlo, esos hermosos ojos, su sonrisa encantadora, su… bueno hermoso cuerpo… Shaoran es perfecto, no estaría mal enamorarme después de todo… todas las personas buscan el amor… ¿Por qué no intentaría sentir ese sentimiento tan especial? Le daré una oportunidad a Shaoran.

Con esas últimas palabras mi mente se tranquiliza, y logro caer en el mundo de los sueños…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Que Tal Les Parecio?... Dejen Sus Reviwes ! Me Ayudan Mucho! Graciias! :D**


	6. Mi Primera Cita

**Bueno Por Haberme Demorado Les Dejo Este Capitulo Hermoso! TwT Es bastante Largo Por que no podia cortarlo asii TwT Jeje Bueno Espero qe No se Duerman... Nos Vmos Abajo...**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Mi Primera Cita**

Las clases terminan muy rápido, le comento a Naoko lo sucedido anoche y tiene la misma expresión que mi madre… esas fastidiosas estrellas en los ojos y sus mentes creando escenas ficticias.

-Entonces… ¿A qué hora ira por ti?- pregunta Naoko.

-Mi madre dijo que acordaron a las 8.-le contesto.

-¡Entonces es hora de una renovación!- exclama y me hace recordar tanto a Tomoyo…

-Pero Naoko aun tengue que ver que me voy a poner, quizás unos jeans y una blusa.-le comento.

-Nada de eso y ven conmigo.- me toma de la mano y me hace ir a un paso bastante apresurado. Naoko marca un número y a los quince minutos aparece una limosina, sabía que Naoko tenía dinero pero no tanto… Otra cosa más que me recuerda a Tomoyo…

Nos subimos y Naoko le da la orden al chofer ¿Entonces para que trabaja en nuestro bar? Es la única pregunta que rebota en mi mente… Cuando llegue la oportunidad se lo preguntare.

Llegamos al centro comercial uno de los más prestigiosos de Tokio, sin vacilar Naoko toma mi mano y me lleva al salón de belleza a que "cambien mi look" y enseguida distintas manos pasan por mi pelo y rostros. Tocándolo, examinándolo, sacando una muestra… me siento peor que un ratón de laboratorio. –Que pase al Spa y luego la traen aquí.- dice un muchacho delgado con un pircing en el labio y pelo teñido con reflejos.

Codeo a Naoko. –Naoko, no tengo tanto dinero. Y todavía tengo que pagar el encargo que viene mañana.- le suelto.

-No te preocupes, esto corre a mi cuenta, tómalo como un regalo por ser tan buena amiga.- me guiña el ojo y me deja peor, como voy a dejar que Naoko pague todo, pero también es una cabeza dura como yo asique seria una batalla interminable. Qué más da, mejor acepto no quiero decepcionarla con un aspecto horrible en mi primera cita.

Unas chicas un poco más grandes que yo, en aspecto, me guían del brazo a un salón donde me "relajaran". Me lavan el cabello con distintos productos y varias veces, algunos tienen un muy lindo aroma. Mi pelo queda lacio y sedoso, me colocan una toalla envuelta y una máscara de crema, creo que me ponen esa verdura, que aparece en las revistas… la que es verde… luego siento que me toman las manos y empiezan a arreglarlas, hacen lo mismo con los pies. Después me guían por los hombros, a que me lave la cara en un lavamanos totalmente estilo salón. ¡Wow! Noto mi piel suave y fresca, también está totalmente relajadas… las uñas de mis manos están perfectas y mis pies igual. Me sacan la toalla de la cabeza y me secan la humedad que queda con un secador de pelo. Vuelvo a mirarme al espejo y soy otra, no logro reconocerme.

Salimos a donde estaba el chico del pircing, en aparece a los pocos minutos y me ve algo raro.

-¡Wow! ¡Sí que es muy hermosa, señorita!- me alaga.

-Gracias- digo con timidez.

-Bueno mi nombre es Chris, ¿el suyo?- pregunta mientras me examina de arriba abajo.

-Me llamo Sakura.- le respondo, mientras lo observo desde el espejo que tengo enfrente.

-Muy bien, no hay que hacer mucho. Mis chicas hicieron perfecto su trabajo.- me comenta mientras observa mis manos.

-Si, son muy buenas.-le digo

-Las mejores.- afirma y me guía a que me siente en los típicos asientos de peluquería pero estos con mas estilo.

Empieza a hacer cortesitos de aquí a allá, sus manos se mueven rápidamente en mi pelo. Se detiene a verme…

-Perfecta.-me dice y es quedo mas perpleja que antes, esta total y definitivamente no soy yo, parece una chica de revista de famosos… lo que hace la estética… pienso.

En ese momento entra Naoko con Eriol repletos de bolsas.

-Hola Eriol.- saludo, pero al parecer no me escucha porque me examina de arriba abajo y creería que su boca está abierta.

-Hola Sakura- me responde como en un secreto.

-¿Y eso Naoko?-le pregunto a mi amiga que esta parada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Estas Hermosa Sakura! ¡Muchas Gracias Chris!- exclama.

-Solo hicimos unos toques, ella ya tiene una belleza abundante.- comenta Chris y hace que me sonroje. Eriol sigue con esa mirada boba y Naoko me lleva al cambiador del Salón y me pone mil vestidos y combinaciones diferentes.

-Definitivamente no se me da muy bien esto, peor tengo una solución.- dice mientras saca su teléfono el cual tiene el tamaño de un sobre de carta y extremadamente fino. Al parecer marca un número pero está un poco lejos del teléfono, en realidad lo está mirando.

-¿Alo?- se escucha ¡y esa voz! ¡La reconozco! ¡Es Tomoyo!

-Hola Tomoyo, bueno como te dije hace un rato necesito tus ojos- le responde Naoko al parecer están en una "video llamada".

Me pasa el teléfono y mis lagrimas caen… es Tomoyo y esta con un lindo vestido agua marina, hace tanto tiempo que no la veo solo nos hemos escrito por cartas y correos electrónicos, nunca la he llamado porque nunca he tenido suficiente crédito para hacer una llamada a larga distancia. Ambas estamos con lagrimas en los ojos diciéndonos de todo, cuando veo a Naoko creo que también está con lagrimas… ¡Estoy tan feliz! Me tocaron amigas excelentes…

Luego de varios minutos de hablar y lloriquear un poco Tomoyo exclama…

-¡Sakura es tu primera cita! ¡Que no se arruine todo lo que ter han hecho! ¡Además siempre quise estar ahí contigo cuando llegara! Pero no se puedo, pero Naoko a podido estar ahí asique eso me tiene más tranquila… Bueno Sakura empecemos… -Naoko toma el teléfono. –Quiero que te pongas en los distintos vestidos y yo diré cual es el correcto.- asiento y Naoko se pone en un ángulo donde ella y Tomoyo vean bien los vestidos. Me pongo cada uno de ellos pero a Tomoyo ninguno le parece el indicada, cuando me pongo un vestido largo, que marca mi figura pero no llega ni se acerca al tipo vulgar, tono verde escarlata, Tomoyo me grita que ese es el indicado y le pide a Naoko que me saque una foto y se la envié, yo obviamente me sonrojo… no la valla a venderla por alguna pagina de ventas… jaja.

Con todo decidido y yo lista, almorzamos aunque ya son las cuatro de la tarde y quedan unas cuatro horas más, pero aun nos faltan buscar que zapatos usare y los accesorios, pero ya tengo mucha hambre y mi prioridad es mi estomago como siempre. Naoko, Eriol y yo almorzamos en el patio de comidas, Eriol pido camarones fritos con una ensalada compuesta por maíz, lechuga y algunas verduras desconocidas para mí, una comida muy fresca. Naoko y yo pedimos unas hamburguesas, en esos nos complementamos bastante bien, yo por no abusarme y ella porque le gusta. Llevamos una charla muy divertida y fluida, entonces me doy cuenta de que es el momento de la pregunta.

-Naoko y porque trabajas en el bar si tienes bastante…-no logro terminar la oración algo apenada pero Naoko sin vacilar responde.

-Porque me gusta el bar, me gusta enserio… La gente, el ambiente que se respira y sobre todo porque de vez en cuando puedo escucharte. Cantas tan bien, que soy feliz con solo escucharte, supongo que "Shaoran" debe sentirse igual o mucho más que yo.-me respondo y yo me quedo totalmente sorprendida por su respuesta, entonces, si una persona disfruta nuestro trabajo, tengo que esforzarme más en ello... Pero sobre Shaoran, solo lo he visto que ha venido una o dos veces no creo que fuese algo más como dice Naoko...

**Shaoran POV**

**(Dos Horas Antes de la Gran Cita…)**

He pasado toda la tarde pensando en ella, esto se está volviendo ilógico… No puedo creer que este tan prendido en ella, Mitsuki mi asistente me ha tenido que repetir unas doces veces las cosas… Creo que estoy muy ansioso por esta noche y no logro pensar en otra cosa. Además ¿Dónde la llevare? ¿A un restaurante? ¿A un Cine? ¿A ver la una ópera o alguna obra? Muchos lugares, supongo que dejare que ella decido o simplemente lo que salga…

Aun me quedan algunos papeles que resolver, asique mejor me voy a mi estudio a terminarlos así poder pasar la noche tranquilo. Llego y me siento detrás del gran escritorio, enciendo la computadora e intento concentrarme… Qué extraña que es la madre de Sakura… jeje bueno en realidad me ayudo, pero quién diría que su madre y yo planearíamos una cita… supongo que es porque siempre se está esforzándose demasiado y necesita divertirse como dijo su madre. Pero yo quiero llegar a ella, quiero ser más que un amigo… con ella me quisiera casar, tener hijos, pasar el resto de mis días junto a ella, dejaría mis hábitos, mi empleo, mi familia, todo… por ser parte de su vida…

No me gustaría que tuviese a otra persona, me gustaría que su voz fuera solo mía, que sus ojo también sean míos, que su sonrisa y todo su ser sea mía… suena egoísta, pero eso es lo que dice mi corazón y como dicen, al corazón no se le pelea…Al final he gasto el tiempo que me quedaba pensando solo en ella, solo me queda una hora antes de ir a buscarla, así que me voy a dar una ducha.

Me decido por un traje negro con camisa verde oscuro con a rayas verticales, me peino un poco ya que me toco un pelo rebelde y es imposible peinarlo más. Tomo las llaves, del Mercedes negro, oportuno para la situación y salgo… Tengo unos quince minutos hasta su casa.

… … … … … (Conducir)

Llego y me parque a un lado de la acera bastante cerca. Me aproximo a la puerta y toco el timbre bastante humilde de la puerta del bar, veo que una figura que se acerca y abre la puerta.

No tengo palabras… Es hermosa… ¡la más hermosa! ¡De todas las mujeres que conocí y conoceré! Es tan hermosa… (Creo que he vuelto a pensar lo mismo) Un vestido verde escarlata el cual hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos esmeralda… un cabello tan sedoso y hermoso, y yo pensaba que me gustaban las rubias… estaba muy equivocado… me encanta SAKURA… el vestido le marca cada cuerva esbelta de su cuerpo dejándola mucho más atractiva lo cual es un problema, tendré que estar más atento. Es la primera vez que veo a una mujer con tan poco maquillaje y realmente no lo necesita para nada. Unos zapatos plateados y un hermoso collar de pequeñas perlas en su tentador cuello, no porque sea un vampiro…

-Shaoran, mejor cierra la boca o te entraran moscas.-me dice y creo que hasta siento que tengo baba.

-Estás muy hermosa Sakura.- es lo único que logro articular.

-Gracias.-noto un leve sonrojo.

-Bueno ¿vamos?- le digo intentando mantener la calma.

-Vamos y… ¿Dónde está el auto?- afirma y me pregunta con esa Inocencia que me hace quemar el corazón.

-Es el de ahí- y apretó el llavero haciendo que el auto prenda las luces direccionales, es para saber dónde está.

Sakura solo lo mira, me mira y repite varias veces esto. – ¿Te lo prestaron?-me pregunta y me hace reír.

-No también es mío-le digo entre risas y le abro la puerta.

-¿Quién eres Shaoran?-me pregunta y se sienta.

-Un admirador tuyo-digo y cierro su puerta suavemente.

**Sakura POV**

Shaoran se ha comportado como todo un caballero, los nervios me comen entera. Shaoran da la vuelta para subir al auto e irnos donde será nuestra cita, mi primer cita…

-Entones Sakura ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a cenar, un cine o lo que quieras?-me pregunta y me mira a los ojos, ¡ESO REALMENTE ME INRITA! ¡ME PONE MUY NERVIOSA!

-Vamos a un lugar donde nos diviértanos.- le digo y al parecer está pensando un lugar donde ir.

-Ya lo sé, vamos a un Karaoke.- me exclama.

-¡De acuerdo! Pero con una condición.- le digo autoritaria.

-¿Cuál es?-su sonrisa repentina me paraliza.

-Emm… tienes que cantar, si tu lo haces yo lo hago.-le exclamo aunque quede noqueada con esa sonrisa, es tan natural y linda…

Su seño se frunce una y otras vez… -Esta bien, pero me tienes que regalar algo al final de nuestra cita.

-¿Qué cosa?-le digo.

-Todo a su tiempo.- comenta y arranca…

Le comento he hecho en el día (excepto la parte de las compras) y como hice caer una estantería de un negocio donde fuimos con Naoko a comprar algo para beber. El me comenta que estuvo distraído (pensé que era la única) y que no pudo trabajar lo eficiente hoy.

-¿De qué trabajas?- le pregunto.

-En una empresa bastante grande.- me responde y me mira cada tanto y vuelve a concentrarse en la carretera.

-Ohh, y cuál es tu color favorito.- esa pregunta fugas me sonroja ¿Se supone que debo preguntar algo así? ¿Qué se habla en una cita? Debí leer algunas revistas de Naoko…

-El verde.-responde- ¿y el tuyo?

-El blanco o el rosado pero uno muy claro.- le digo al instante- ¿y cuál es tu comida preferida?- le lanzo… ¿Está bien hacer estas preguntas? ¿Así es una cita? Noto una mirada dulce de parte de Shaoran, creo que esta yendo bien hasta ahora.

-Llegamos.-anuncia Shaoran volteando su mirada hacia mí.

Es un lugar muy lujoso al parecer, no podemos comparar nuestro bar con este Karaoke. Tiene un frente muy atractivo lleno de luces y pantallas que te invitan a entrar. Mi cartel hecho a tiza se ve absurdo comparado con este local…

Shaoran me abre la puerta, y me ayuda a salir del vehículo. Nos metemos en el lujoso Karaoke. ¡Wow! Es muy grande, lleno de mesas y sillones esparcidos ingeniosamente. Un magnifico escenario, que demuestra un gran espacio entre los instrumentos y los micrófonos, lo que más me gusta… También hay una barra genial, tienen una repisa con miles de botellas de muchos tragos y bebidas y de fondo hay como unos tubos con agua donde suben muchas burbujas. Es genial este lugar…

Shaoran y yo pedimos unos tragos, el pide una cerveza y yo un jugo de frutilla. Nos vamos a una esquina bastante apartada donde hay una mesa de cristal y sillones de cuero negro bastante cómodos y altos. Nos miramos mientras bebemos lo que pedimos, no esas clase de miradas incomodas si no una mas no se ¿tierna? Pero me hace poner nerviosa y sonrió eso hace que salga un poco de juego del vaso, lo cual provoca que deje de tomar y me ría de los nervios mientras me limpio la mejilla. El sonríe… ya saben lo que pienso de esa sonrisa… Un reflector ilumina la siguiente o siguientes personas que pasan al micrófono, ahora toco a una mujer baja de cabellos rubios (le doy unos 34 años) y a un muchacho de alto, rapado (a este le doy unos 26 o 27) les toca una canción bastante pasada de tiempos… **Eclipse total del amor**… un tema que adoro, siempre me ha gustado toda la música y tengo muchas favoritas y esta es una.

Pero vuelvo a mi cita ya que ha eso he venido, debo romper esta "charla de miradas" con algo pero no sé cómo, nunca he tenido lo que se puede llamar un cita.

-Shaoran ¿tienes hermanos o hermanas?

-Si tengo cuatro hermanas, yo soy el menor.-responde. – ¿Y tú?-devuelve la pregunta.

- Sí, bueno en realidad es mitad hermano supuestamente, mi mama me dijo que mi padre tuvo un hijo antes de conocerse con mi madre, pero yo nunca lo conocí, ni a mi padre, asique solo somos yo y mi madre.-le respondo sin emociones bordeando con mi dedo índice la copa de jugo.

-¿Por qué nunca lo conociste?- me dice.

-Bueno, en realidad, "el" estaba casado pero nunca se lo dijo a mi madre. Un compromiso arreglado con la hija de alguna empresa famosa como siempre hacen, un día conoció a mi madre que trabajaba como modelo amateur, entonces se vino un tiempo a Tokio para estar cerca de mi madre y así el enamoro a mi madre y bueno se fue dejando a mi madre embaraza de mi. Los padres de mi madre no querían que me tuviese asique abandono la casa de mis abuelos, y vivió en la casa de su prima hasta que pudiera alquilar algún departamento pequeño, y luego naci pero la prima de mi madre nos dejo vivir con ella durante unos buenos año. Trabajo para poder comprar el edificio donde vivimos aunque aun debemos mucho. Mi madre es una mujer fuerte, peleo por tenerme y yo le debo tanto.-pequeñas lagrimas surcan mis mejillas.- además yo le soy una gran preocupación.-la tristeza abundan en mi voz.

Shaoran sale de su asiento y se acerca a mí. Me abrazo y yo correspondo el abrazo es cálido y me siento segura, la tristeza momentánea se ha ido. –Gracias- le digo en su oído. Nos separamos y el vuelve a su asiento. Lo noto sonrojado y eso me saca una sonrisa que el percata y mira a otro lugar intentado evadir mi mirada ahora yo soy la que ataca.

Una mesera se acerca, preguntadnos si deseamos ordenar algo. Pido un sándwich de milanesa y el me también, se retira y volvemos a quedar solos, pero he perdido la oportunidad de intimidar a Shaoran U.U La canción toma toda mi atención…

**_Mírame…  
De vez en cuando siento que me estas olvidando  
Y que no regresaras  
Mírame…  
De vez en cuando pienso que ya estoy muy cansada  
De estar sola y de escucharme llora_**

De a poco empiezo a cantar suave, pero noto que Shaoran me escucha pero me gusta cantarle a Shaoran, me observan con una mirada tan dulce que algo dentro mío se estremece, una sensación buena. Pero empiezo a creer que no se debe hacer algo así en una cita asi que me quedo en silencio mirándolo, a sus ojos… ese ámbar tan hermoso...

La canción es perfecta… y yo la estoy pasando bien espero que Shaoran también.

**_Mira mis ojos  
De vez en cuando siento enloquecer  
Mira mis ojos  
De vez en cuando siento enloquecer_**

_**Y esta noche quiero más**_  
_**Que me abraces fuertemente**_  
_**En tus brazos soñare**_  
_**Que el amor es para siempre**_  
_**Que penumbres un rayo de luz**_  
_**Nos envuelva a los dos**_  
_**Vivimos atrapados en un juego de azar**_  
_**Tu amor es una soga**_  
_**Para mi libertad (mi libertad)**_  
_**Ya nada puedo hacer**_  
_**Y no logro escapar**_  
_**De un juego sobre pólvora**_  
_**Que puede estallar**_

No definitivamente no puedo escapar… sus ojos me tienen embobada. La música no acerca de a siento a un punto de sentir cerca su respiración agitada.

**_Nada que decir,  
Eclipse total del amor…_**

Siento su dulce aliento muy cerca…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo! Gracias Por Leer Este Fic! Que Te Parecio? Deja Tu Reviwes Con tu Comentario! Y Bueno El Proximo sera mas corto Pero ...! ...! Jajaj Tienen Que Leerlo! Jeje! e.e Bueno RACIAS UNA VEZ MAS POR LEER MI FIC! LOS ESPERO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DEJEN REVIWEEEEES!**


	7. Un Giro En Mi Vida

******Hola Amigos! Como Estan? Bueno Aqi Otro CAPITULO De Este Encantador Fic! Me He Demorado Por Que Tenia Que Hacer Algunas Cositas (Se Enteraran En El Proximo Capitulo) Bueno! Espero Que Les Guste! Nos Vmos Al Final! :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Un Giro En Mi Vida**

El reflector nos alumbra y hace que nos separemos de golpe, siento ardiendo mis mejillas y veo que Shaoran debe estar igual o mucho más colorado que yo.

-Disculpe, joven le vamos a tomar a su acompañante para que suba al escenario. La siguiente canción es un solo…- Shaoran asiente con mucho nerviosismo y unos muchachos me toman por los brazos (seguramente evitando que me niegue) y me suben al escenario.

Se suponía que Shaoran cantaría conmigo…

-Bueno, tienes que elegir entre algunas de estas tres canciones (me explica el animador mostrándome un listado) señalo la que voy a cantar, el asiente y se va a donde está el DJ Logro ver a Shaoran entre el público (el cual es mucho y me da mucho nerviosismo, pero me calma saber que voy a cantar unas de mis canciones favoritas) en la pantalla gigante empieza un video acompañando la letra y la guitarra empieza a sonar…

**_Yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he vivido,  
de los sueños derramados, de las noches de sudor.  
Entre tantas cosas que el camino me ha enseñado  
no hay pecado más terrible que no haber sentido amor._**

No necesito leer la letra, me la sé de memoria. Aunque aun siento que no estoy dando lo mejor de mí y quiero hacer quedar bien a Shaoran. Sigue la canción y me deshago de los últimos pedacitos de nervios, Shaoran esta observándome y algo en su mirada me da seguridad…

**_¿Qué es lo que pasa, si todavía estoy vivo, todavía respiro?  
¿Cómo entregarme de nuevo en cada suspiro después de ti?_**

La melodía, me mande a mi mundo. Como siempre que he cantado… Un mundo donde no hay temor, no hay pena, no hay preocupaciones…

**_Después de ti ya no hay nada  
ya no queda más nada, nada de nada.  
Después de ti es el olvido  
un recuerdo perdido, nada de nada._**

Mi corazón vuelve a tomar control de mi cuerpo y mente…

**_¿Cómo voy a llenar este espacio vacío después de ti?  
¿Cómo vivir después de ti?_**

Me fijo en el público, me da mucha alegría y ternura ver a los que vinieron en parejas abrazados y tomados de las manos, algunos dándose tiernos besos. Otros como los que vinieron con amigos levantan las manos y las mueven al ritmo de la música… y me dan más fuerza al cantar…

**_Dejaré que el tiempo cure todas las heridas,  
y aunque queme por dentro  
se que voy a renacer._**

Dirijo mi mirada con micrófono en mano a donde esta Shaoran, y mi pecho empieza a latir mas fuerte… me observa atentamente y me lanza una sonrisa… esas tan mágicas que tiene. Ahora solo lo miro a él, a sus tiernos ojos ámbar…

**_Cuando el cielo llora, nunca nadie le pregunta  
¿Dónde duele?, ¿Por qué llueve?, ¿porqué deja de llover?  
¿Qué es lo que pasa si todavía estoy vivo, todavía respiro?  
¿Cómo entregarme en cada nuevo suspiro después de ti?_**

**_(Después de ti- Alejandro Lerner)_**

La canción al parecer la han acortado, me gustaría seguir cantando, me gusta el ambiente que hay y me gusta que esos ojos me miren… Los aplausos llenan el lugar, el animador intenta silenciarlo pero es imposible, muchos están parados aplaudiendo. Una vez que logra calmarlos, se dirige a mí.

-No sabías que eras profesional.-me comenta el animador fijándose en mi.

-No lo soy, solo canto en el bar de mi madre.-le respondo.

-¡Wow! ¡Tienes un talento demasiado bueno! Toma (me da una tarjeta) cuando quieras hablar sobre una carrera profesional llámame.- me dice.

-No creo que pueda, pero de todas formas gracias.- acepto la tarjeta y bajo del escenario, quiero seguir hablando con Shaoran...

**Shaoran POV**

Esta mujer me tiene hechizado, quizás sea su voz o quizás esos hermosos ojos esmeralda. Cada vez que estoy con ella mi cuerpo intenta apoderarse de mí, no sé cuánto tiempo pueda contenerme, hace un momento estuve a milésimas de sentir esos labios tan atrayentes. Pero he podido escuchar esa hermosa voz, y creo que en parte me ha cantado a mí. Quizás ella sienta algo hacia mí… y llene el vacio que he tenido desde que nací.

-No cantas conmigo.-me comenta con una sonrisa pegada a sus labios.

-Que quieres que hiciera, si te secuestraron.-le respondo con la misma sonrisa (Aunque yo quería que cantara)

-¿Cante bien?-me pregunta.

-Si- le respondo y no sé cuanto más pueda soportar ver esos hermosos ojos.

-Creo que verte me ayudo.- noto que esconde su cara, mi mente crea la posibilidad de que ella también le guste. Pues es obvio soy Shaoran Li, y nunca en mi vida me han rechazado.

Sostengo mi mirada, pero noto que ella la esquiva. Logro ver que esta algo sonrojada, le platicamos un poco para que se le dispersen los nervios

-…entonces así fue como encontré la cueva del pequeño conejo.-me termina de contar alegremente- ¿Y tu Shaoran? ¿Qué hacías cuando eras niño?- es la primera vez que una mujer pregunta sobre mi infancia.

-Mmm… normalmente estudiaba o practicaba artes marciales junto a Wein.-respondo.

-Oh, ¿Y quién es Wein?-me pregunta con inocencia.

-Es la persona encargada de cuidarme desde pequeño, es parte de mi familia.- le respondo.

-Entonces debe ser una gran persona.- me muestra una vez más esa sonrisa natural y sencilla que me hacer perder los sentidos. Quedo algo perplejo…

-Shaoran, ¿te molesta si pregunto cómo está saliendo la cita?- sus ojos inocentes se clavan en los míos.

-La estoy pasando muy bien ¿y tú?- le respondo. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Yo también la estoy pasando muy bien! ¡Me estoy divirtiendo mucho!- exclama y me hace sonreír pero esas sonrisa que uno no quiere dejar salir ¿Existirá alguien más inocente?

La velada continúa y disfruto de una fluida plática, observamos atentamente a los que les toca pasar al escenario. Algunos batallan contra los muchachos encargados de hacerlo subir y otros van solos. Creo que es una de las mejores citas que he tenido, normalmente nunca llegue a disfrutar tanto de una, ya que solo era una cena, una pequeña charla y pasábamos a la cama… momentos de compañía los llamaba yo. Mi amigo y socio Yamasaki decía que era mejor sentar cabeza, pero yo no encontré (hasta ahora) esa persona especial.

Terminan de cantar unas jóvenes y el animador toma el micrófono.

-Bueno queridos amigos, eso fue todo. Espero que vuelvan y se diviertan tanto como lo hemos hecho nosotros.- dirige su mirada hacia nosotros- la esperamos señorita.- eso va seguro dirigido a Sakura.

-Vamos Sakura- le digo, no me gusta este lugar ya ¬¬… …

-Claro es bastante tarde y mañana tengo universidad y que ir a trabajar.- me responde.

-Entonces vamos que te llevo a tu casa.

Nos retiramos, al igual que el resto de la clientela. Nos vamos hacia el coche, le abro la puerta a Sakura, ella entra y le cierro con delicadeza, me voy al otro lado y entro. Hacemos el viaje comentado las canciones que tocaron y como las cantaron, entre risas, algo que no hago muy seguido. Me siento feliz estando al lado de Sakura.

Llegamos a la casa de Sakura, es hora de la despedida.

**SAKURA POV**

Creo que es hora de despedirme, la he pasado tan bien junto a Shaoran. Me ha ayudado a dispersarme y relajarme como nunca lo he hecho, creo que me gustaría salir de nuevo si es que tengo tiempo. Ahí están sus ojos de nuevo… mirando los míos, esos ojos tan atractivos con sus pestañas largas… creo que el también la ha pasado bien y no me gusta deberle nada a la gente…

-Entonces adiós Shaoran, la he pasado muy bien.-le digo con la mano en la abertura de la puerta del coche.

-Yo también Sakura, gracias por salir conmigo sin tu consentimiento en fin y al cabo.-dice algo apenado.

Me acerco y expone su mejilla para la despedida… mi corazón empieza a latir muy fuerte al acercarme y sentir su perfume tan varonil… mi cuerpo toma la iniciativa y le doy un beso en los labios. Es mi primer beso… me separo y noto en su cara la expresión más sorprendida que he visto en mi vida.

* * *

**Hola De Nuevo! GRACIAS POR LEER EL CAPITULO! Espero Que Me Dejes Reviwes Para Saber Si Te Gusto! Bueno! Jeje! Quizas Demore Menos En Dar Otro Capitulo y Creo que Tngo qe dar un dia especifico... Bueno! Jejje GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y DEJEN REVIWES!**


	8. Miradas Familiares

**Hola Bueno Me Tarde Un Poco Con Los Capitulos Pero Perdonenme... Es qe estoy.. Etto... Enamorada... Jeje Si entienden el sentimientos espero qe me comprendan jeje... Bueno Jaja Los Dejo Leyendo Este Capitulo.. Nos VEMOS ABAJO!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**Miradas Familiares **

**Shaoran POV**

Mi corazón sigue latiendo, no logro conciliar el sueño… Sakura me beso… fue solo un momento, pero lo hizo… sentí sus suaves labios y no hice nada para prolongarlo, estaba ¿sorprendido? ¿Desde cuando un chica me sorprendía? Ahora sí, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Quiero que Sakura Amamiya sea la mujer de mi vida, quiero que me siga sorprendiendo día a día… solo a mí…

Las horas pasan y yo sigo pensando en la misma persona de la misma manera ¿Podre trabajar hoy? Sakura ocupa la mayoría de mis pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo Shaoran?- me vuelve a la realidad Yamasaki.

-Sí, estoy bien. Se puede decir que mas que bien.-siento una alegría que nunca sentí.

-Se nota en tu rostro.-me responde- ¿Qué sucedió anoche? Tenias una cita si no mal recuerdo…

-Veras, Salí con esa chica que te comente,-le respondo.

-¿y por eso estas tan feliz? ¿Qué no sales siempre?-me pregunta y por alguna razón me molesta.

-No, esta vez es diferente… no solo Salí, también me divertí mucho, disfrute esta cita, cosa que nunca he hecho con las otras… no digo que no la pase bien pero con Sakura es diferente, ella es diferente…-las palabras salieron sola, no me molesta decírselo a Yamasaki ya que somos mejores amigos desde la infancia…

-Shaoran ¿Estas enamorado de ella?- un pregunta que no me esperaba y me sorprende. Bueno se, que es amor y estoy seguro de que lo es. Pero yo nunca me he enamorado, esta es mi primera vez… Asiento con el cabeza, algo avergonzado.

-¡Ya era hora amigo! Pero… ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu familia?-en todo este tiempo no he pensado en el asunto,

-Supongo que cuando haya algo oficial tendré que decírselo.-respondo.

-Suerte amigo.-me responde con una sonrisa.

-Gracias por escucharme.- realmente Yamasaki es, además de Wein la única persona en quien confió.

Yamasaki se retira a su oficina y creo que esta charla ha despejado la mente. Prosigo con mi trabajo de una forma mas animada de lo normal.

Las horas pasan y las ganas de ver a Sakura se incrementan. Almuerzo junto a Yamasaki en un restaurant al que venimos con frecuencia. Luego volvemos al edificio, subimos, el se queda en el piso 82 y yo prosigo a mi oficina que está en el último piso. Voy al escritorio de mi asistente, una mujer mayor de buena presencia, le pregunto por los recados y me da sus notas con los llamados que debo hacer, me voy a mi oficina y me acerco a los enormes ventanales de cristal grueso a ver la ciudad…

¿Qué estará haciendo Sakura? Podría ir a visitarla… Pero no tengo ninguna escusa, no creo que logre esperar hasta el viernes. Tengo que pensar en algo… ¡Ya lo tengo!

**Sakura POV**

La voz en el teléfono que me grita más la de Naoko me mareada.

-¡Sakura! ¡Porque no te quedas más! ¡ESO NO ES UN BESO!- La imagen de Tomoyo enojada por el teléfono es mejor que la de Naoko.

-¡YO LE DIJE LO MISMO!-fruncen las dos.

-Es que estaba realmente alterada, además fue… mi primer beso…-respondo.

-¡SAKURA! ¡TU PRIMER BESO!-Gritan juntas y las intento callar, estamos en medio de la facultad y ellas esparciéndolo como libro abierto.

-Pensé que ya lo habías dado Sakura… tienes veintitrés años Sakura no me lo puedo creer…- me dice algo decepciona Tomoyo y Naoko no se le va la cara de sorprendida.

-Ustedes saben que no puedo darme tiempo para mi… tengo que ayudar a mi madre comprar mis medicinas y mantener el bar, mas mis estudios y los trabajos de medio tiempo.

Me estremece el rostro de Tomoyo y siento los brazos de Naoko que me abrazan, tengo que ser fuerte no puedo soltar una lagrima si no las preocuparía mas.

-Pero descuiden, estoy haciendo el tratamiento al pie de la letra. Me dijo el doctor que están habiendo muy buenos resultados.-le digo con ánimos. Ellas sonríen junto a mí.

-Naoko ¿ya se lo entregaste?-pregunta Tomoyo.

-¡AHH! ¡Cierto!- saca de su bolso un teléfono como el suyo.-esto te manda Tomoyo.-me dice y pone el teléfono en mis manos.

-Ahí no puedo aceptarlo Tomoyo, es un regalo demasiado caro.- le digo al Tomoyo al teléfono.

-Sakura, es un nuevo producto de la compañía, mira tengo otros tres aquí.-dice y muestra otros tres teléfonos mas como estos. –Pero los suyos, se puede decir que son únicos.-dice entre risas. Y a mí se me cae la cara…

-Está bien, muchas gracias amiga.-le respondo con un reverencia en mi cabeza. Tomoyo nunca cambia…

-¡Ahí! ¡No hay de que! ¡Ahora estaremos en contacto las tres!-dice emocionada Tomoyo. Nos reímos juntas hasta que la campana de las nos interrumpe y significa que tenemos clases en el auditorio en cinco minutos, nos despedimos de Tomoyo y nos vamos a clases.

Nos toca física, y yo con las matemáticas soy un desastre. Lo bueno es que Naoko se lleva bien con los estudios y me explica, es un ángel… quizás sea mejor profesora que la que tenemos ahora. La clase va a su ritmo y mi cabeza a otro, que fue esa sensación cuando bese a Shaoran… es nueva…

No tenemos más clases y acompaño a Naoko hasta la puerta donde se va con Eriol que vino a buscarla en las lujosas limosinas… se ofrecieron en llevarme pero tengo que ir a mi otro trabajo.

Camino bajo los verdes cerezos, estamos en primavera que hermoso que es… noto que recién están empezando a salir las flores… el ambiente es tan cálido… recuerdo cuando paseaba con patines por debajo que hermosa niñez… pero para mi madre debe a ver sido muy difícil el estar sola con mi estado.

Con libros en mano llego a la pequeña escuela de música donde enseño a tocar violín, piano y algo de otros instrumentos. No es una paga elevada ni una paga bajo es normal y me ayuda mucho. Los chicos empiezan a llegar y empezamos. Tengo unos nueve alumnos, cinco mujeres y cuatros varones.

-Buen día, Sensei. –me saluda Rika, una niña de nueve años, muy talentosa, con padres muy trabajadores, le gusta tocar el violín. Me entrega unas flores.

-Buen Día, Gracias están muy hermosas.-las recibo y busco un florero donde ponerlas. –Buen día a todos-saludo y me devuelven el saludo con sonrisas o con el gesto de las manos.

-Bueno formemos una ronda hoy vamos a tener un charla y luego algo de practica ¿les parece?- todos aceptan animados y forman un circulo con las sillas.

-Bueno la pregunta de hoy es… ¿Qué estilo de música les gusta? Levanten la mano para hablar.-explico. –Si Rika- le doy la palabra ya que apenas termine de dar la pregunta del día levanto la mano.

-Me gustan las baladas románticas profesora.-dice y todos empiezan a levantar la mano.

-A mí las operas contemporánea.-dice por detrás Rin (tiene 12 años ojos azules)

-A mí la Opera clásica- Sauma (tiene 15 años, pelo castaño lacio y anteojos)

-¡ME GUSTA EL ROCK!-dice Kaito con alegría. (Tiene 16 pelo negro y ojos grises) pero todos empiezan a hablar y esta charla se hace divertida.

-¡Bueno, Bueno! ¡Me encantaron sus Gustos! A mí me la gran mayoría de los estilos… asique no les podría decir uno. ¿Les parece si jugamos algo?

Todos aceptan el juego- Bueno el juego se llama la grabadora descompuesta. Tienen que hacer un sonido y el compañero que elijan tiene que repetirlo y agregar algo y así sucesivamente, el que no recuerda como es pierde… ¿Listos?-termino de explicar.

-Si- dicen todos.

-Bueno empiezo yo-digo y hago tres golpecitos sobre mi silla con mi lápiz.-ahora tu Rin- digo y repite mis golpes y le coloca dos zapateos.-tú turno Kaito- dice rin. Kaito repite todo y le agrega cuatro sonidos sus palmas en diferentes ritmos.-seguimos así hasta que empiezan a perder y quedan descalificados, solo quedan Kaito y Rika.

-Esta es la final, el que gana elije la canción que practicaremos hoy.-digo.

Es un verdadera batalla, los ritmos se hacen muy largo y muchos movimientos, la diferencia d edad no se nota, la memorias de ambos es muy afinada. Pero para Kaito le hace una combinación de palmas y golpeteo de sillas muy complicado. –Haber si puedes.-le dice burlón a Rika.-Ya verás-le responde.

-Lo imita perfectamente y le agrega una combinación de palmas y golpes en la mesa que le da la victoria porque Kaito se confunde y se equivoca…

-¡Nuestra Ganadora! ¡Rika!-anuncio y aplaudimos todos, pero noto algo interesante en la mirada de Kaito hacia Rika… lo he visto antes, no recuerdo donde. ¿Campeona que canción quieres?- le pregunto.

-Bueno, podríamos practicar…-se acerca y me susurra al oído su canción.

-Está bien, de suerte tengo la partitura de esa canción.-le respondo-Bueno esta practicaremos, aquí tienen la partitura. Necesitamos una vocalista ¿Quién se ofrece?-pregunto y veo que Rika se acerca.

-¿Podría cantar usted profesora? Tiene la voz más hermosa de todos, por favor ¿sí?- me pone una carita de perrito y todo el resto le hace coro.

-¡Esta bien! Pero mañana quiero que les salga la partitura de Beethoven.-ellos asienten y me sale un gotita en la cabeza… es imposible contra ellos…

Terminamos de practicar y salió estupendo. De repente maniática idea viene a mi cabeza inspirada…

-Chicos… ¿se animan a tocar el viernes por la noche en el bar de mi madre? Yo me encargare de notificar y explicar si es que lo desean. Ellos me observan y lo piensan, se miran entre todos sin decir nada y…

-¡CLARO QUE QUEREMOS!- gritan al mismo tiempo y por poco caigo al suelo.

-Está bien, está bien… jeje- y me refriego la sien- entonces el miércoles hablamos, ahora vayan a casa antes de que anochezca- me explico. Ellos se van juntos y Rika se despide con una sonrisa, pero noto entre los chicos a Kaito que mira con esa mirada tan familiar a Rika… ¿Dónde vi esa mirada? …

Me quedo acomodando los instrumentos y algunos las partituras… ¿Cuál será mi futuro? ¿Llegare a tenerlo? …

* * *

**Hola! Graciias Por Leer Este Capitulo... Bueno Este es algo Triste Lo se.. Pero Todo a su tiempo.. POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIWES CON SUS OPINIONES! GRACIAS! Ya Saben SI Qieren Contactarse conmigo VAYAN A MI PERFIL AHI ESTAN LOS LUGARES CON LOS QE ME PUEDEN CONTACTAR DE UNA FORMA RAPIDA Y RESPONDO AL INSTANTE!**


	9. Preguntas

**Holaa! Siguen ahi? Weno Perdonen Perdonen Y MAS PERDON! Bueno Los Dejos Leyendo y abajo les digo la razon en breves palabras... T_T**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Preguntas…**

Termino de estudiar y no tengo mucho sueño, que mejor forma de llegar a él escuchando buena música… busco mis auriculares en mi bolso y me acuesto en mi cama. Aumento el volumen, a UN nivel considerado… (Katy Perry - The One That Got Away)

**El verano de después de la escuela secundaria (high school)**

**Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez,**

**Nos lo montamos en tu Mustang escuchando a Radiohead**

**Y cuando cumplí 18 (en mi decimoctavo cumpleaños)**

**Nos hicimos esos tatuajes de cadenas.**

Sigo la melodía con mis dedos entre las sabanas…

**Solíamos robar el licor de tus padres**

**Y subir al tejado,**

**Hablábamos de nuestro futuro**

**Como si lo supiéramos.**

**Nunca planeamos aquel día**

**En que te perdería.**

¿Llegare a enamorarme alguna vez? ¿Podre tener ese sentimiento que todos buscan? ¿Podre ser feliz con esa persona? Preguntas… preguntas…

**Y en otra vida,**

**Yo sería tu chica,**

**Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,**

**Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo.**

_… (Pensando)_

**Y en otra vida,**

**Haría que te quedaras,**

**Para así no tener que decir **

**Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,**

**El que se marchó…**

No creo que pueda…

**Estuve soñando que tú eras mi Johnny Cash,**

**Nunca uno, teníamos al otro,**

**Hicimos un pacto…**

…siempre estaré pensando en que algún día toda esa felicidad se marchara dejando un gran hueco en mi pecho, siempre pienso en que todo tiene un fin y no quiero sufrir más… no puedo enamorarme… además… está eso también…

**Algunas veces cuando te echo de menos,**

**Pongo esas canciones.**

… Algunas lágrimas surcan mis mejillas…

**Alguien dijo que te habías quitado el tatuaje,**

**Que te vio en la ciudad cantando "The boom",**

**Ya es hora de enfrentarse a la música**

**Que no me entretiene más…**

Supongo que decirme la realidad me hace descansar, me hace entender que una persona como yo, con recursos limitados y a consecuente tiempo limitado no puedo llegar a disfrutar esos momentos… Preguntas… Preguntas…

**Y en otra vida,**

**Yo sería tu chica,**

**Mantendríamos nuestras promesas,**

**Seríamos nosotros contra el mundo.**

**En otra vida,**

**Haría que te quedaras,**

**Para así no tener que decir **

**Que fuiste tú el que se marchó,**

**El que se marchó.**

**El que... (Bis x3)**

**El que se marchó.**

Y así logro entrar a los brazos de Morfeo poco a poco… con la música sonando levemente en mis oídos. Repito cada vez menos entendible… "En otra vida…"

**Shaoran POV**

He terminado de arreglar los papeles de la compañía, he estado llamando a los socios y compañías. Estoy agotado, necesito descansar un poco y quiero dedicarle el sueño a ella…

Salgo de mi estudio y recorro los amplios corredores y hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto. Al entrar noto definitivamente que está muy vacio, no en forma material, carece de alegría la mansión y mi cuarto se siente tan frio y estático…

Me quito el traje que aun llevo y me pongo el pijama pero sin camisa, me recuesto sobre la amplia cama para un matrimonio la cual solo uso yo, es algo deprimente, lo sé. Pero qué más da, si quisiera compartir mi cama con alguien seria con esa persona…

¿Cómo ha llegado una mujer a meterse así de lleno en mi corazón? Aun mas una extraña… no sé nada sobre ella… ni ella sobre mi… ¿somos dos desconocidos compartiendo esto? No sé si ella sienta lo mismo que yo pero estoy seguro de que si no lo siente se lo hare sentir… cueste lo que cueste…

Debo acostarme mañana tengo que seguir trabajando… después de todo, si me concentro en ella podría resultar un cambio negativo a mi alrededor así que debo estar en equilibrio con ambos… en el amor y en el trabajo.

El sueño cae pesadamente, y en un instante estoy soñando mil escenas donde estamos solo ella y yo ¿Desde cuándo mi cabeza fabricaba fantasías? ¿Será, cien por ciento seguro de que me enamore perdidamente de Sakura? ¿Y si solo es una ilusión que con el tiempo se desvanecerá? No quiero que se desvanezca por primera vez encontré ese sentimiento tan frágil que es el amor… quiero seguir así y si es una ilusión pues quiero seguir ilusionado.

Amo a Sakura y quiero que ella me ame, si que ame a un extraño, como yo amo a una extraña. Quiero conocer más de ella y quiero que conozca mas sobre mi… pero como hare para que no se espante o quiera huir. Después de todo, el mundo me ve como un mujeriego adinerado y mi familia contiene estrictas reglas distintas a las familias japonesas… ¡EN QUE MOMENTO LLEGUE A PENSAR TANTO EN EL FUTURO! Argg…

Así los días pasan, y no puedo dejar de pensar en otra cosa que en Sakura, que impotencia. Pero ya es viernes, lo que significa que hoy el bar estará abierto y podre verla sin excusas… Sin preguntas…

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Bueno Perdonen... Pero Esta vez no subo por que tengo problemas con la pagina... Bueno Espero Que Les Guste Este Capitulo Y Como Saben Si Aprecian El Capitulo Dejen Reviwes Con sus Opiniones TwT Perdonennn...! T-T**


	10. Viernes

**Holaa! Tanto tiempo lo se... Bueno se debe a qe da para qe dar escusas.. si me olvide se puede decir PERO UNA BUENA LECTORA DE FICS ME Insitio y Weno yo he retomado lo qe habia olvidad GRACIAS JULIANA MELISSA..!**

* * *

**Capitulo 10**

**VIERNES**

¡Viernes! ¡Cómo Te AMO! Primera vez que te esperaba con tantas ansias… Hoy estoy muy contento podre ver a Sakura y si tengo suerte escucharla cantar… quiero terminar rápido el trabajo para poder planear una forma de encararla o codear a su madre para que me permita otra cita con su hija… ¡eso, eso! ¡Otra cita…!

En mi oficina…

-Bueno entregue los reportes de las estadísticas mensuales a Rin y mándele el balance a mi madre a Hong Kong – le entrego a la secretaria los papeles, lo que ella anota y se retira.

En eso entra a la oficina Yamasaki quien entra haciéndose el campeón.

-Bueno, bueno… que tenemos aquí… al parecer estas muy feliz también ¿no es cierto Shaoran?

-Se puede decir. Bueno ¿a qué vienes Yamasaki?-le tiro.

-Quiero que vayamos a Enjoy DISCO esta noche hay que pasarla en grande.- me invita con alegría la cual repelo para que no frustre la mía.

-No, lo siento ya tengo planes.-le respondo.

-¡Vamos! ¡No seas aburrido…! Quizás encuentre alguna Tía fácil de cazar- me propone con un guiño, lo cual ahora me provoca irritación.

-Déjate de joder ya te dije que tengo otras cosas que hacer.- le digo y guardo algunos papeles en el escritorio.

De repente sus ojos se encienden. –No me digas que tienes un cita y no quieres que te acompañe- dice molesto.

-¡No! ¡Y punto! ¿Yamasaki no tienes labores que hacer?- le digo mal humorado.

-No, ya termine todo o que me quedaba así que tengo toda la semana libre.- responde algo desilusionado.

-Nos vemos Yamasaki, suerte en tu cacería. – le digo y me levanto del escritorio con un carpeta en mano.

-¡Daah! Que mal amigo eres Shaoran- bufa. Y pienso… ¿Quién le dio ese título a el?

Me subo al ascensor y marco el estacionamiento. Algunos entran y me saludan, pero por simple ganas de intentar ganar algún tipo de confianza o por el estilo, ninguno sincero.

Llego al estacionamiento y me subo al vehículo y me dirijo a mi casa.

Me voy a la cocina donde Wein me espera con una buena cena, ya ha oscurecido y en dos horas supongo que estará abierto con gente, mi nuevo bar favorito. Me doy un baño, me visto y subo al auto nuevamente. En el camino me la paso pensando en respuesta que a lo seguro no podre realizar ya que lo que uno planea muchas veces nunca acaba así.

Será mejor algo espontaneo…

Llego a la puerta y bajo del carro. En el cartel de la semana esta…

**_Trago especial de la noche: Mojito _**

**_Hoy: Grupo de alumnos del colegio de Música Campus CLAMP en mano de Sakura Amamiya._**

¿Qué hace Sakura con el colegio? ¿Será profesora o alumna?

Entro al recinto, y el ambiente es mas hogareño, veo a muchos padres y el escenario más esta producido que antes, con bastantes instrumentos sobre el... al parecer llego a tiempo. Entro y me siento en la barra donde siempre lo hago. La cantinera se acerca.

-¿De nuevo aquí?- pregunta sonriente.

-Si, me gusta mucho el lugar. –respondo.

-Si… el lugar… -responde y noto el sarcasmo, lo cual me hace reír.

-Bueno ¿quieres algo o luego de quedarte embobado?-pregunta y me hace poner algo nervioso…

-Jajaja, dame un Mojito…-le respondo.

-Está bien, ahí te lo preparo.-me dice mientras veo como unos chicos siguen preparando el escenario.

-Aquí tienes- me dice y pone el trago en la barra mientras le entrego el dinero.

Las luces bajan y el escenario se adueña del lugar. La anfitriona y dueña del lugar toma el micrófono.

-¡Bienvenidos a todos! ¡Hoy tendremos de espectáculo al Colegio de Música Campus CLAMP! ¡Estos maravillosos chicos! quienes se han esforzado en traer un hermoso viernes ¡Espero que los amen como lo hago yo y mi hija!- termina la presentación y las luces bajan.

A los minutos se vuelven a encender pero ahora muestran a los pequeños músico y a la hermosa mujer que he venido a ver.

-Eh… Hola de nuevo…-saluda con timidez Sakura y el publique le responde con silbidos o algunos comentarios que suenan como murmullo.- Hoy mis alumnos y yo les traeremos una canción con profundidad y un hermoso fundo acústico…-explica… presto atención a cada silaba que sale de sus finos labios … con solo hablar basta para que me agite el corazón.

Las luces bajan un poco su lumen y los instrumentos de los pequeños músicos empiezan a sonar. A**dele - Chasing pavements - Persiguiendo caminos**

Sakura se asoma al micrófono y lo toma con los ojos cerrados…

**Me he decidido**

**No necesito consultarlo con la almohada**

**Si estoy equivocada, si no estoy en lo cierto**

**No es necesario mirar más lejos…**

**Esto no es lujuria, se que...**

**Esto es amor, pero...**

La melodía me hace sentir como parte de ella… quizás… no lo sé…

**Si se lo cuento al mundo**

**Nunca diré lo suficiente…**

**Porque no te lo dije a ti**

**Y eso es precisamente lo que necesito hacer**

**Si estoy enamorada de ti...**

La posibilidad de que Sakura se enamore de mí… me vuelve loco al pensar que exista. No digo que no lo logre, ya que soy Shaoran Li. Pero pensar en ella, saca algo nuevo en mí…

**¿Debería rendirme…**

**o simplemente continuar persiguiendo el camino**

**aunque no conduzca a ninguna parte?**

**O sería una pérdida de tiempo…**

**Incluso si conociera cuál es mi lugar**

**¿Debería dejarlo ahí?**

**¿Debería rendirme**

**O simplemente perseguir el camino**

**Aunque este no conduzca a ninguna parte?**

Unas ganas maniáticas de pararme en frente del escenario para que Sakura cante en frente mío y que pareciese que me lo diría a mí se apodera de mis sentidos. Pero me mantengo calmo…

**Me hice a mí misma**

**Y volé en círculos…**

**Esperando mientras mi corazón se cae**

**Y siento un hormigueo en mi espalda**

**Finalmente esta vez podría ser…**

Veo a Sakura abrir de golpe los ojos… llego es parte que tanto amo en la que ella toma confianza o simplemente se ha metido en su canción… en la que canta con todo su corazón y da todo de ella…

**¿Debería rendirme**

**O simplemente perseguir el camino aunque éste**

**no conduzca a ninguna parte?**

**O sería una pérdida de tiempo**

**Incluso si conociera cuál es mi lugar**

**¿Debería dejarlo ahí?**

**¿Debería rendirme**

**O simplemente perseguir el camino**

**Aunque este no conduzca a ninguna parte?**

(Bis)

Pareciere que ahora el corazón de Sakura estuviera cantando. El bar de golpe se ha llenado, como si la gente que pasara por la aceras de afuera entraran solo a escucharla… es impresionante… y nada mal sus pupilos... la canción termina repitiendo su estribillo varias veces, cada vez con menos intensidad, hasta quedar en una dulce canción de cuna.

Sakura y sus jóvenes alumnos se alinean a lo largo del escenario. Es impresionante, Sakura parece una más del grupo no se le nota absolutamente nada el roll de maestra. Un momento… y si… ¿Sakura es menor aun? una preocupación corre por mis venas. *¡Pero ella estudia en la universidad!* me recuerdo y relaja mis músculos contraídos y me sacan de mis pensamientos los aplausos, silbidos, alaridos y algunas madres hasta algunos padres, también clientes con lágrimas en los ojos que expresan su agrado. Yo simplemente me levanto con mí bebida en mano y espero a que Sakura baje del escenario después de dar su inclinación y recibir más cumplidos departe del público.

De a uno los alumnos bajan los escalones y al final de la fila baja Sakura mirando sus pies, seguramente por no querer tropezar.

-Sakura.-digo y gira su cabeza al notar que ha pasado por mi lado y ni cuenta se dio pero al instante se da vuelta y me regala una sonrisa…

* * *

**Bueno Gomen Por Atrasarme.. Pero Weno Insitanmee asii sigoo.. x qe descuido lo qe me olvido.. :/ BUENO QUE TAL LES PARECIO? Dejen sus Reviwes ! les juro qe los soportare :33**


End file.
